Stronger Than Both
by Sterling123
Summary: What if something happened the night Sonja was killed, something that was kept from Viktor,Lucian and the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay Here's the deal, I have written this story before, and it hasn't been completed. I just decided it should be longer than it was. Its going to remain pretty much the same as the original but longer. I have deleted the original version but it may still be there. So here Enjoy.

* * *

Lucian stared sadly at his beautiful Sonja as they waited for their trial's. While they waited Lucian begged for Sonja's forgiveness blaming himself for her plight. But she assured him she did not blame, that it was not his fault and that she loved him.

It was a few seconds later the door swung open and a handsome dark haired young, servant/guard vampire, had come through the door. Sonja was surprised at who it was. She recognized him by his face, but she did not know his name; she had only ever seen him around the palace. She looked past him to see if there was anyone else there, but he appeared to be alone so the trials couldn't be starting yet.

Lucian watched as the young vampire pulled out a key to Sonja's cell and opened the door. "Get up" he said flatly but Sonja was too unsure to respond.

"NO!" yelled Lucian. "WHAT IS THIS?"

But the vampire just ignored him and yanked Sonja to her feet roughly. "Your coming with me." he said without emotion. And dragged her out of the room by the arm.

Lucian could only stare after them helplessly.

"NO!" he yelled" WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!"

But the vampire didn't answer he simply dragged the fear ridden Sonja from the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

The vampire led Sonja down a corridor to what appeared to be the weapon's room. Sonja felt helpless as he shoved her into what she believed to be an empty room, terrified at why he might have brought her in here.

He shoved her in and shut the door behind him. Sonja watched as he lit some torches. He approached her and surprisingly unlocked her binding's.

"Milady." he said kneeling down "I have done what you have asked."

"Good" said a female voice that made Sonja jump. She spun around to find that she and the young man where not alone. Standing behind them was a young woman, a beautiful woman. She was very small and pixie like, with long auburn hair and green eye's.

"Lady Sonja." she greeted her as if they were acquaintances who had not seen each other in a long time.

"Who are you?" said Sonja in her defiant tongue trying not to show fear.

"My name is Therese, I am a Titanian. An ancient race that lives on the island of Vail."

"Yes I've heard of your kind." Said Sonja in the same tone. "What do you want with me?"

" I want to save your baby." Therese answered.

"What?" said Sonja shocked. " How?"

"I have certain abilities. One of which is the ability to speed up the growth of a child in its mother's womb. I could make you have your baby this very night."

Sonja's eye's widened.

"If you do this I will take the baby to my home, I will love it as if it were my own, and I will make sure it will possess the strength to one day avenge its parents."

"But wait. How did you know about this to begin with?" asked Sonja.

Therese gestured to the young vampire beside them. "Noah here acts as my eye's and ear's. I like to keep a watch over thing's in this realm, so I had Noah become a vampire when he was dying of the plague. He informed me of what was happening, and something in my heart told me to interfere. What do you think of my offer?"

Sonja looked at her unbelieving then suddenly she tear's came down her eye's. "Save my baby."

Therese nodded her head "I will, but it is important you do not tell Lucian, no one else must know."

Sonja nodded and Therese gestured for her to sit on the ground. She did so and Noah knelt down bedside's her. Therese placed her hand on Sonja's belly, closing her eye's she began to make circles with her hand's. Before her eye's Sonja could see her belly slowly getting bigger and bigger. When it was at its biggest Sonja suddenly felt the pain's of labor. Noah held her upward, and had her bite a piece of cloth so as to keep her from screaming. Therese who had not taken her hand off of Sonja's stomach, used her power to help speed up the delivery as time was of the essence.

After an hour Sonja heard the healthy cries of an infants wails.

"Its a girl." said Therese holding her up. Sonja stared at the infant, tear's welling in her eye's. Therese used a knife in her belt to cut its cord and then wrapping her in a blanket she handed her to her mother. The look on Sonja's face was one of unbelieving love, she looked down at the tiny infant, she was overwhelmed by how beautiful she was, holding her with one arm she used her free hand to smooth the small fuzz of the hair that was the same shade as hers.

"What will you name her?" asked Therese.

Sonja, thought for a moment then looked up to Therese. " Sonja, I will call her Sonja, my name is all I can give her to prove my love for her."

"Alright, Sonja it is." said Therese smiling.

"My lady's please." Said Noah trying to be as gentle with his words as possible. " We must hurry the trials will be beginning soon."

Sonja looked down at her beautiful child one last time, she placed a tender kiss on the infants head then, reluctantly, handed her over to Therese. She stroked the infants head one last time then spoke to Therese.

"She's yours now."

* * *

A few moments later Noah escorted Sonja back to her cell. As they approached the doors Noah stopped her. "M'lady please believe Therese will keep her word."

Then he pulled something from the pouch on his belt. He opened his palm to reveal a necklace identical to the one Sonja wore around her neck. Sonja looked at him confused.

"Its an exact replica." he explained. "I had Therese use her powers to make it. I thought perhaps you would like to switch it with the original, so your child might have it as a keep sake of you."

Sonja looked up at him surprised, then nodded and took the chain from her neck and handed it to him. Then put the copy around her neck.

"Your name is Noah?" asked Sonja.

"Yes, that's right."

You'll help Therese won't you. What I mean is...you'll help make sure my girl is safe and happy." She said feeling tears well up again.

"Of course." Said Noah as if surprised she had to asked. Sonja just nodded in thanks before he opened the door to the prison and shoved her back in her cell roughly so as to keep up appearance.

"Clean yourself up." he said throwing a rag at her and walked out the door.

When Lucian looked at Sonja, he saw the state she was in. She was sweating, her hair messed up and there was blood on her, she looked as though she might cry. He could only imagine what had happened.

"What did he do to you." he asked panicked.

"He helped me." She said almost dreamily as she cleaned herself with the rag.

But before he could ask what she meant the door swung open and Viktor's guards came in.

* * *

AN: Okay so there you go this is pretty much the same but a little longer. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I hope anyone who read the original story was able to find this. Like I said I plan on keeping the story pretty much the same only longer.

* * *

Hours after Therese has been given Sonja's child she sense it was clear enough for her to make her way back to her home. As Therese approached the boat that would return her to her home to Vail, she was followed by Noah who was there to see her off.

"So Lucian was able to escape?" asked Therese, though she did not sound surprised. "I thought as much."

"Yes" Noah answered. "It seems that Viktor did not anticipate Sonja's death giving him the strength to escape. But then I suppose he did not anticipate many things." he said staring down at the baby. "Many lycan's attacked the palace after this, I of course was far from the fighting by that time."

"And that's how it will stay." Said Therese sounding proud, before saying farewell to Noah and taking off on the boat to return home.

As Noah headed back he thought about the previous few hours. He had not participated in the fighting as usual. Because of this he was considered to be very weak, and good as nothing more than a servant or a low ranking gaurd. And that was how it was going to stay, he would not let the coven know what a strong warrior he truly was.

* * *

After Therese had reached the shore's of Vail she make her way up the path that took her to the manor she lived in on the edge of the village, Vail was a cloudy island, a full day of sunshine was very rare, but it was home (after all if the people needed sunshine for their crops they would simply use their powers). It was still quit early and the villagers would just be getting up. She wondered what they would say when they heard of Therese having left Vail and come back with an infant, who appeared to be neither a human, nor a vampire, nor a lycan.

"_They'll figure it out somehow." _she thought as she reached the large home she lived in. Her servants where there to greet her.

"My lady?" asked one of them.

"I know Ana I left in quite a hurry, I apologize." said Therese," I had some business to attend to." she said showing them the infant in her arms.

She watched as they stared in utter shock as they saw the baby in their mistresses arms.

"I need one of you to go to the carpenter and have him make up a cradle, then go to the seamstress and have them make up some cloth's, and then see if you cannot buy some milk from the goat merchant, she'll be getting hungry soon.

"Yes Ma'am" they said in a chorus.

As they headed out Therese glanced down at the infant in her arms and saw she was now awake. She stared up at her with large blue eye's ( like her father's), curiously. Therese just gently stroked the tuft of black hair that stuck out of her head. "I promise I will look after you and love you as my own, I will keep good on my promise." she said though she knew the child could not understand her. Children where rare to be born to Titanian's, only ten were born this century, so to have one was considered a true blessing. So she would have an adopted child, or ward she still wasn't entirely sure what to consider herself. It seemed everyone had some getting used to.

* * *

It was a few day's later that Therese was holding the small infant when she saw a letter had appeared on her bedside table.

"Well" she said to baby Sonja." It seems dear Noah has reported what has happened in the last few days since we left."

From what she read Lucian had called forth the other lycan's and laid siege to the palace. Leaving almost everyone dead. He and Viktor fought but Viktor somehow managed to survive, and Lucian and the others were now in hiding, their will undoubtedly be a war.

"Well, well, well." Said Therese "Much can happen in just a few days."

Over the next few weeks Therese fell into her role as guardian to Sonja very well. If she cried at night she would be the one to see to her. She would spend as much time as she could with her. Whenever her appearance changed enough she would have her portrait done.

Months went by and Therese would continue to get letter's from Noah. She would read them out loud to Sonja if they involved her father. When Sonja was old enough she would also begin her training to learn how to fight. Therese would keep nothing from her, she would always know of her parents and grandfather. Knowing, if she was anything like her mother, she would not wish to stand back and do nothing.

Over the next years she watched Sonja grow she now had a full mop of black hair, blue eye's like her father.

She watched her:

Sit up by herself.

Take her first steps.

Finally the day came when a large battle was to come up. Therese instructed Noah to come to Vail to wait it out.

"Well it's not like they'll notice I'm gone" he said jokingly when he arrived."Most of them don't even know my name."

"We know you name and that's what counts." said Therese when she greeted him, holding Sonja whom she had in her best infants dress. Seeing Noah smiled, which she did to only those she liked.

"Goodness" he said, "How time flies, I forgot she'd be so big."

"That's what infants do Noah." said Therese.

Later that evening Noah and Therese sat across from each other, Sonja sleeping in her cradle, as they spoke.

"Viktor has convinced everyone that it was lycan's who started the war, and that is why they must fight it, he makes it seem as though we were simply innocents that these wild beast have decided to attack."

"I see." said Therese sadly." And you are sure Viktor suspects nothing of you?"

"I'm sure." he said reasurringly. "As far as anyone knows I'm just living in my own world, they have no idea how often I listen in on their conversations."

"What if they are speaking in private, which they must due more often with a war going on." she asked.

"I find a way and make sure there is a place to stay hidden when I'm listening." he said in a rehearsed tone, indicating how many time's they had been over this.

"Good, and you keep being careful Noah, your like a son to me, I would be devastated if anything happened to you."

Noah only nodded.

He stayed for a few day's until it was safe for him to return.

"Farewell my lady's." he said to Therese who was holding Sonja, before he got on the waiting boat with the rower ready to take him back to the mainland.

"Farewell, Noah." said Therese before turning to go. She put Sonja over her shoulder, and had walked but ten feet when she heard it.

"No-eh" said a tiny voice.

Therese froze and looked at the baby in her arms.

"No-eh" she said again.

"Well. I take care of you for a year", you know him for less then a week." she said in mock jealousy." And this is how you repay me." she said then laughed at the girl.

* * *

Therese would not see Noah again for another nine years. By then Sonja had grown into a very lovely little girl. With long ebony-black hair and pale vampire skin she strongly resembled her mother.

Therese was a high ranking Titanian so that allowed her to get the Sonja the best training. Despite her young age she trained harder then most trainees on the island, she was a very determined little girl. Therese made sure she knew limitations when it came things she did, and knew right from wrong.

When they waited at the shore's to greet Noah, Sonja was dressed in her best dress, a dark blue dress in the traditional Titanian design.

"Well, well." said Noah upon seeing her. "It is very nice to see you again Sonja. Last time I did you were but this big." he said using his hand to exaggerate how small she was.

She laughed at his comment. Before greeting him.

"We are very pleased to have you here with us, and welcome you." she said making a small curtsy.

When Therese and Noah talked she would often notice Sonja peaking around corners looking at Noah. It seemed she had developed a girlish crush on the handsome vampire man.

"_Well." Though Therese. "Noah sees her as nothing but a child now. But then he's not getting any older. In ten years or so perhaps he will see her differently."_

But it was more than ten years. More like a century before Noah was able to return to the island. When he did he was stunned; Sonja now a grown woman, was beautiful, elegant, and strong.

She was clearly glad to see him. And greeted him in much the same fashion that Therese would. And was now able to speak to him in such a way. She was no longer a child, and the two spent much time speaking and he found himself drawn to her. She was not only beautiful, but clever and kind. He looked out into the court yard to see her training as she usually did. He could see determination in her much like her mother had.

When it was time for him to leave again, all were disappointed in different ways. And it was harder and harder for him to escape the coven over the next few centuries. And then one day in the early 21st century, Therese informed him and Sonja that she sensed it was time they return to the mainland, they had waited centuries after all for when it would be time for them to return. And that time was now.

* * *

AN: well there you have it a nice long chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Those of you who have read my stories know that the less reviews I get the longer it takes me to write. Its called motivation people! And F.Y.I. I know there are a lot of you favoriting my stories, and if you can favorite you can review. SO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay here's chapter three. Again I hope everyone who read the original story was able to find this one. Forgot to mention I do not own Underworld, it is owned by Len Wisemen, etc, and Lakeshore Entertainment.

* * *

It was raining out, the forecast said it would be raining for at least the next few days. Noah made his way towards into the subway station, thinking of the task at hand. It had been easy enough to sneak out of the mansion, after Amelia's envoy would not be arriving until the next night and it's not as if Noah was considered important enough to need to be around, or be noticed if he slipped out.

Over the past centuries he had not gained any high rank, he was considered to be one of the weaker vampire's who was good to be nothing more than a servant.

_"Could take them all out one shot each if I wanted." _Noah would think half-jokingly. The truth was he truly was a strong warrior. He would train in private when he was alone. He taught many Titanian technique's as well. But as it was the job assigned to him by Therese he was obligated to remain low ranking, remain unnoticed so that he could continue his the job he was given.

Right now he was on his way to retrieve Sonja, as he had been told that it was time for her. He was to take her back to the manor and to await further instructions from Therese. He had not seen Sonja in a few decade's now. That was how it was after all with this war going on, it was harder and harder for him to get away.

He stepped onto the subway car, and was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden scent that hit him: lycan's. He tried not to react to quickly for fear they may react in return if they spotted him. He glanced up slowly, just as the doors were closing, in time for him to see none other than Lucian himself accompanied by a much larger black lycan. The two of them stood in the crowed looking a bit on edge, he wondered if it was just instinct that a vampire may sneak up on them at any time or that they spotted him.

The car pulled away before Noah could worry much longer.

_"If only he knew I was meeting the child he believes to have died." _Noah thought as they entered the dark tunnel.

* * *

Lucian walked through the subway station, he was followed by Raze his first in command. They were there to make sure that everything was set up right for the next night. He made sure to know Michael Corvin's schedule and that this was were he left from. He was now making sure all involved were familiar with the setting."

"This is where Michael will be leaving from." Said Raze in his deep voice. "Unless the bloods show there shouldn't be any problem's."

"Good." said Lucian, taking in the plan that would finally help him gain the revenge he desperately craved. " Make sure every is prepared, I don't want any..." But then Lucian's body stiffened. "DAMN!" he yelled before hiding behind one of the pillar's.

"Lucian?" said Raze.

"I smell a vampire." he said, had the death dealer's spotted them somehow, he was sure there was no one following them. Then he looked around panic stricken before he finally landed on where the scent was coming from. He and Raze stared, from what it looked like this vampire was not a death dealer, nor primed to fight and seemed as if he were only going to take care of some personal business. But still it was strange: a vampire out alone.

As the vampire seemed to be no threat at the moment, Lucian had begun to relax a bit until it turned around in the subway car to reveal his handsome face. Boiling anger erupted in Lucian as recognition dawn on him.

"Its him." he spat.

"What is it Lucian?" asked Raze.

"That night, before Sonja was to be executed, he came to the dungeon and pulled her from her cell. When she came back she was bleeding and dripping with sweat. She was so dazed she could not seem to tell me what had happened to her. I would lie awake imagining what he might have done to her." He said fighting back tear's of hate and sorrow. Lucian had always assumed or hoped that he had been killed along with most of the other bloods the night of the siege of the palace. But he somehow survived.

"Don't worry Lucian." Said Raze his booming voice had an edge of ice to it. "He will pay; they will all pay."

* * *

Noah waiting near the shore for a half-hour, killing time skipping stone's along the water. He thought about the fact that he had seen Lucian on the subway station, it was hard to believe. He knew there was always the chance of spotting a lycan on the street's, which is why he was always sure to be cautious when venturing out, but what where the odds of seeing none other than Sonja's father, the leader of the lycan's, out on the street's. He knew that everyone else in the vampire world believed Lucian to be dead, but Noah being the effective Titanian spy that he was knew different. He knew that Kraven had formed some sort of alliance with Lucian but was still not quite sure of what. Therese had ordered him not to get to close when Kraven went to meet the lycan's for fear that he would be found out and killed. So Noah was forced to keep his distance making it impossible to figure out what Kraven was up to. His thoughts went back to Lucian, and he wondered why he of all people was out roaming the street's. He wondered why Therese picked now for Sonja to return.

But his thoughts were cut short as the water turned smooth and glassy; a sure sign that a Titanian was approaching. Ans sure enough out of the fog a boat, being rowed by a male Titanian was headed towards the shore. In the boat were Therese, and besides her Sonja, wearing a knee length dress with long, loose sleeves; probably a Titanian dress cut short to look more human. The long black hair that surrounded her beautiful face hung loosely.

"My ladies." said Noah bowing to them in respect, after helping them ashore.

"Please Noah, still with the formalities, after all this time?" said Sonja walking up and putting her arm's around him in a warm embrace, and he returned it willingly.

"Noah." said Therese in greeting. "I am counting on you as I have all of these centuries. Stay put until I give you instructions."

Noah nodded to confirm his understanding. He glanced at Sonja and then when he looked back up Therese was gone.

"You will be staying with me at the manor, no one pays me much mind so they won't ask to many questions." he said to her.

"Of course." she said her face became very grave. "I have been training to come here for centuries and I am ready for whatever is thrown at me, she said."

And without another moments thought she took him by the arm and had him lead the way.

* * *

AN: Here you go for now, hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know its been awhile but here you go

* * *

When the car Noah drove pulled up to the manor, he rang the bell to be let back in, when he parked the car, he and Sonja stepped out and made their way into the manor. They walked through the hallway heading towards Noah's living quarters. On the way they passed a few of the vampire's that happened by. Some where surprised by what they saw.

Noah the quiet servant vampire who never paid anyone any mind, and who had turned down many of the lovely other female vampire's attempts at flirtation, was headed down the hallway, with a beautiful dark haired young woman. From her pale skin they assumed she was a vampire, the fact that she was wet from the rain covered the unusual scent that would have come from her. Even the higher ranking vampire's who considered Noah to not be worth noticing could not help but find it strange.

When they reached the living quarter's Sonja took the space in.

"Not bad." she said.

"Not as good as some." Said Noah.

"No, no it good, its has a sort of 'I haven't been noticed over the past few centuries' feel too it."

"Ha,ha." he said dryly. "It's better that way, the less people notice me the less they notice me listening in on them."

"And what will you do when this is all over?" she asked curious.

"Hard to say." he said.

"You could return to Vail and stay there permanently, no more a having to escape there every chance you get. I know Therese would welcome you with open arms." the she paused for a moment. "And so would I."

They stared at each other for a moment before, Noah snapped out of it. "The sun will be coming up soon" he said reaching up and sealing shut the windows, keeping out the sunlight. "I'll find something for you to sleep in" he said and found a button up shirt for her. She changed into it and put up her wet dress to dry. The shirt came to right above her knees.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that either" she said gesturing to the closed off window's.

"Trust me I'll consider it." He said and he meant it. Once all of this was over he, and if he survived, he would most likely have nowhere else to go. And maybe, just maybe he could be with Sonja. He had not told her, but he was deeply in love with her, and he believed she felt the same way. Yet somehow neither had managed to admit it.

"I saw your father today." he said trying to change the subject. And with that Sonja reacted with a jolt.

"Oh." was all she could say "I see."

"Yes. I was surprised to see him. If he's out in the open like this then Therese was right, something must be going down soon."

Sonja could only sight. She wondered what would happen if she did manage to meet her father, she wondered what his reaction to her would be. After all he had no idea his child was alive and well. She sat down on the comfortable couch with Noah and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Noah?" she asked. "Can you remember my mother clearly at all?"

"Yes" he said.

"Do I look like her, Therese always says it but I want to know if its true. Do I?"

He glanced over at her.

"Yes you do. Except your more beautiful of course."

* * *

Kraven met Lucian a few hours before sunrise, he knew the lycan's were making preperation's and wanted to make sure he was clear on what was happening. He got into the back seat of the car where Lucian sat on the opposite end.

"Everything as it should be?" Kraven asked "You set things in motion tomorrow and we meet again once it's done?"

"Yes." said Lucian "Once we get what it is we need, you will be able to get what you want, Amelia and the rest will be out of the way."

"Good" and as he was about to leave the car Lucian grabbed his arm roughly.

"Wait!" he said and pulled out a file and handed it to Kraven.

Kraven opened the file and found some photograph's that were taken from a security camera.

"This vampire who is he?" he said pointing image of the vampire.

Kraven had to say he was surprised by who it was Lucian was asking about.

"Why do you want to know about him?" he asked impatiently but honestly curious.

"Never mind just tell me who he is!" demanded Lucian.

"I thing his name is Noah." said Kraven annoyed.

"You think?" asked Lucian impatiently.

"He's one of the lowest ranking vampire's at the Manor he's not someone I would take the time to talk to. He's been around for centuries but had never advanced, why Viktor feels compelled to keep him around is a mystery."

Lucian took this in.

"Fine. Leave." he said to Kraven who compelled. Finally he had put a name to the vampire who had pulled Sonja from her cell and done God know what to her. Once Viktor paid he would come next. He would force him to tell him what had happened after he and Sonja had left the dungeon. And if Lucian was satisfied with the answer he would kill him.

* * *

There was a large crash of thunder outside, causing Noah and Sonja to bolt up, from their ruffled appearance's they had both realized they had fallen asleep on the couch on top of each other.

"What time is it?" asked Sonja yawning.

"11:07 am." he said checking the clock on the side table.

"Oh wow." she said " I just remember closing my eye's for a second. She said leaning back down pulling the Afghan back over her, as both were clearly to tired to get up.

"Oh before I forget." he said leaning over to the side table and opening up the drawer. He pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to her.

"I promised I'd give you this." he said.

She took the box from him and opened it. Inside wrapped in a cloth she found an old looking gold pendent, with strange marking's and stone's engraved in it.

"It was you mother's, I promised her I would give it to you." he said. "The one Lucian wears around his neck is a copy."

Sonja stared at the pendent with awe.

"Why now." she said not taking her eye's off of it

"It seemed like the right time." he answered.

Sonja smiled and put the pendent around her neck. The looking up at Noah, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, and he kissed her back, before she pulled away.

"Thank you." she said before leaning back in and kissed him even harder.

* * *

AN: Well there's a whole new chapter, PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay this chapter is slightly different in wording since I deleted chapters five and six by mistake. So here you go.

* * *

Lucian walked down the dimly lit corridors of the sewers that as the lycan's lair. He had gotten the blood sample and Michael Corvin was a match, he had been bitten and was now a lycan, soon Amelia and her envoy would be arriving and they would ambush her and take her blood. Everything was falling into place soon the lives of Sonja and there unborn child would be avenged. In the meantime, Lucian was headed to his private quarters for some much needed rest. He entered the seemingly empty room and turned to close the metal door behind him, without turning around he pressed his head against the door and let out a sorrowful breath, only when he was alone like this did he allow the anger and rage to turn to pain and grief and only when he was alone did he allow himself to show it. Lying down on his cot Lucian shut his eye's and drifted off into sleep, this sleep, however, was unusually unpeaceful.

_ He could see Sonja dressed in her prison garb, hands bound, being forced down the corridor's of Viktors castle by the handsome dark haired guard, a look of Unknowing fear in her eye's. They walked until they the door to a weapons room then he opened the door and pushes her inside and follows her in and shuts the door behind him._

Lucian awoke with a start he sat up on the cot and then leaned over and placed his hands over his face. He had had nightmare's before of that tragic night when Sonja was executed and of what that boy might have done to her when he dragged her out of the room, but never had they been so vivid; so real. He felt shaken from it, so much that it was not until he heard an unfamiliar voice speak that he realized he was not alone.

"Does it help Lucian?" said a voice and Lucian's head shot up and he looked across the room and saw a small, beautiful, strangely dressed woman with auburn hair worn up and large green eye's, standing in the room blocking the doorway.

"Does it help to a place to yourself were you can be alone and let out your grief?" she asked and, without answering, Lucian was about to yell for his men when the woman interrupted him.

"Do not bother yelling they wont hear you I made sure of that." she said "And do not bother trying to transform because you'll find your unable to."  
and she was right Lucian tried to change but could not make himself.

"Who are you?" demanded Lucian.

"My name is Therese I am a Titanian." she said.

"A Titanian? I've heard of your kind." he said "Viktor used to use you kind for battle's" Lucian had heard of these creatures, but had never himself come face to face with one. He stared at this woman, who a apparently just demonstrated a fraction of her power, wearily, wondering if he would be able to get past her to the door. He had heard that while most of these creature's did not appear intimidating there looks were deceiving.

"Relax, Lucian I'm not hear to harm you." she said assuringly.

"Then why are you here?" Lucian demanded.

"So your planning to use yourself to combine the bloods are you?" she asked without answering his question, and he stared at her in shock. _"How could she know of my plans?" _he thought.

"It's not hard to piece things together, after all your planning on ambushing Amelia and now your after someone with the last name Corvin a bit to similar to Corvinus to be a coincidence." she said.

"How do you know all this?" Lucian asked stunned.

"I've known about you and Kraven's plot for sometime, lets just say I have my source's." she said and Lucian continued to stare at her wide eye'd. "Don't worry I'm not going to rat you out." she said reassuringly.

"Then why are you here?" asked Lucian.

"I have no respect for Viktor or any of the Elders, I lost all respect I might have had when he began this war and for what he did to you and poor Sonja." said Therese.

"You know about Sonja?" asked Lucian his expression softening a bit "How?"

"Like I said I have my source's" said Therese.

"Did you know Sonja?" he asked "Did...did you know her?"

"I very soon before her execution." said Therese." I came here to tell you that you have ally's outside of the lycan's, I will assist you in the fight that will undoubtedly come."

"Why should I trust you?" spat Lucian.

"You must make you own mind up on that matter." said Therese "If you decide you want me as an ally then I will be here, if you decide you don't want me as an ally I'm going to ignore you and be here." she said proudly. "I know how much pain you went through when you lost Sonja what it did to you." she said and she could see the pain rise up in his eye's. "There are other's besides me who will help you, one of them is my ward."

"Your ward?" asked Lucian.

"Yes, lovely young lady as ever there was, I think you'll like her she reminds me a bit of Sonja." Said Therese smugly.

"And I suppose she knows of my plan's as well?" asked Lucian looking to the ground incredulous that any outsiders could know if his plans.

"Not yet." said Therese then seemed to be lost in thought "All this to create a hybrid. Seems like a waste of time to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucian but when he looked up the strange Titanian woman was gone.

What did she mean "a waste of time"?

* * *

Noah and Sonja lay on the couch looking at each other. When neither one spoke Noah leaned in and kissed Sonja on her head on her lips and her neck.

"Why did wait so long?" asked Sonja suddenly. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember, I don't know how long you've loved me."

"I always loved you" Said Noah "I just wasn't in love with you until you were grown. And we almost made a move that one spring I came to Vail, I remember we were dancing at a festival we were alone and we kissed, and then spent the last few centuries making moon eye's at each other."

"And Therese Knows it" said Sonja rolling her eye's "She's hinted at us getting together for who knows how long."

"Well at least I can wright this off of the list of things to do in case I die" he said gesturing to the two of them lying under the blanket on the couch. And Sonja smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Do you really want to know the reason_ I_ never made a move?" asked Noah.

"I always assumed it was nerve's" said Sonja teasing "Don't get me wrong your one of the bravest men I have ever known; Send Noah into a powerful coven and have him spy on the vampire nobility, death dealer's and lycan's knowing he could be maimed and killed if he is caught: no problem, but have him express his love for the woman he love's without stumbling on his words: forget it."

"Shut up." he said laughing into her bare shoulder.

"Seriously I remember you used to stutter whenever you were nervous." she said.

"I still do." he said matter of factually. "I've been doing that since I was human." he said and then looking at her and tracing the outline of her beautiful lips with his finger.

"The real reason I never made a move" he said "was because we only ever saw each other every few years sometimes it would be centuries, and there was always the chance I would be caught and killed, I just didn't want you to be tide down by someone like me: a peasant turned vampire who you'd always have to worry about not coming back. And you can't deny you caught the eye's of loads of Titanian aristocrats."

"Noah I was tide down from the moment I met you" said Sonja "I don't know what it was but I just knew you would always be my one true love, I'd have waited for you forever." she said. "And as for those aristocrats whose "_eye's I caught"_ your every bit as good as they are; every bit as good and every bit as brave, and more handsome then any of them combine.

"Well I can't argue with that" said Noah "And if that's the case" he said then sitting up on the couch and Sonja did the same "Sonja in the event that we both survive the battle that Therese senses is coming and make it back to Vail in one piece, then I was wondering if you would marry me and be with me forever."

Sonja looked down and smiled and then looking back up she stared at his beautiful face "Yes Noah" she said leaning in to kiss him "I will marry you and spend the rest of out existence with you" she said and they both kissed and felt themselves fall back onto the couch.

* * *

AN: Well there I tried to keep it as close to the original chapter that I accidentally deleted as I could. I'll try and get chapter six back up as soon as possible and I already have chapter seven written.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know I know it's been forever, but...whatever here you go.

* * *

Lucian lay awake unable to sleep after the conversation he had had just a few hours ago with the Titanian woman, Therese she called herself, who had somehow found her way into their lair which was supposed to be a secret. She claimed to be an alley and from what he had heard about the Titanian's he hoped this was true, as having such a powerful race on one's side was a great advantage; and having them as enemies was said to be a great mistfortune.

Another thing about their conversation that stood out in his mind: this woman claimed to have known Sonja or at least met her before she died and from what he could tell she knew the truth behind Sonja's death that only a few himself included knew. How though? He didn't recall ever seeing her around the palace at any point and Sonja never mentioned knowing any Titanian's.

Therese had mentioned also that her ward was also an alley. He remembered her saying that she reminded her a bit of Sonja. He had never seen this girl Therese spoke of but for some reason the thought of her made his heart leap. Perhaps it reminded him of what could have been with him and Sonja.

He felt a sudden pain in his heart as he thought of this; thought of the night he lost his beloved Sonja and the child she carried in her womb. He thought of what things might have been like if he and Sonja had been able to escape they could have left and raised their child together happily, but that didn't happen they were caught and Sonja revealed to all including Viktor and himself that she was pregnant by a lycan. If only Sonja had kept quiet about it laid low and let them do as they liked with him, the maybe even if he were executed she could have escaped and had the child and raised it.

Then he thought of the child itself, something he had wondered about many times before, what would the child have been like if it had gotten the chance to live? Would it have been a boy or a girl? Would it have looked more like him or Sonja?

Unfortunately that's all it would ever be: him wondering him wondering about the life he and Sonja would have had and of the child that would never be. Sonja was dead and the baby was dead. If only the baby could have been saved somehow; been born before Sonja's execution, he knew that would have given Sonja some peace before her death to know that even though her life was over their precious child could live.

If only.

* * *

At that moment Sonja walked about Noah's room for a bit while he lay asleep on the couch. She wore one of his shirts over her as she browsed through some items of his, honestly she wasn't sure how it was Noah didn't stand out in this coven, while the other vampire's tended to adorn fancy silks and satin clothing Noah tended to stick to jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies as his main attire.

As _she_ was about to sit back on the couch she noticed something on the table next to the bed. When she went up to it she noticed it was a small journal with Titanian markings embroidered on it. She picked it up and opened it but found the pages were blank, there mush have been some type of enchantment on it. Curious she went sat on the couch and shook Noah awake.

"What is it?" he asked groggily "Did Therese call on us?"

"No" said Sonja "How does this work?"

Seeing the journal she had in her hand he sat up and took it from her and she snuggled up next to him to watch as he flipped through the pages backwards once and then forwards once and before her eye's she saw letter's appear on each page.

"Therese gave me this right after she turned me into a vampire" he said thoughtfully" she had me wright things down and send it for her if it was important."

"So there's centuries worth of information in here?" asked Sonja.

"Yes" said Noah.

"Will you read me some of it?" she asked eagerly.

"Alright" he said before turning to the beginning.

_**6 Centuries Ago**_

_A young man in his early twenties lay barely conscious in his small cot. He would have been very handsome if not for the sickly grey color of his skin and the dark circles under his eye's. He was covered in nothing but a thin blanket, there were beads of sweat pouring down his head if you were to lay a hand on his forehead it would feel as if it were on fire, and yet his body felt as if it were frozen in ice.  
_

_His family of course had already perished; he was the last to get sick.  
_

_"It won't be long now." he heard one of the men whisper to another as they carted the bodies away the day before. They were of course referring to him and he knew they were right, how he had survived another day was a mystery, but he knew he would probably be dead by morning. And yet he was not afraid, he silently prayed his suffering would come to and end.  
_

_Just then he felt a sudden warmth overtake him and for a moment he thought for sure he was dying, until he felt something press against his forehead. He opened his blue eye's a bit and realized through the haze that someone was pressing a cloth against his head wiping away the sweat, when his vision cleared up he saw that it was a beautiful woman with long auburn hair and large green eye's, he could sense a strange aura around her.  
_

_"Are you and angel?" he asked in his delirium.  
_

_"An angel?" asked Therese "No, Noah I am not an angel. My name is Therese, I am a Titanian."  
_

_Titanian? Noah could vaguely remember his father telling him stories of such creature's when he was small, he wondered if he truly was hallucinating. He stared at this beautiful woman and then glanced across the room and saw that a fire had been lit, that was where the warmth was coming from.  
_

_"How do you know my name?" he asked weakly.  
_

_"I know a lot of things about you Noah." she said kindly "I know your family is dead and I know you wish to join them, but I don't think you truly wish to die tonight. And if that is so I will help you. If you wish to go on living just say so." she said Kindly.  
_

_After a moment of hesitation Noah weakly nodded his head. Therese smiled and helped him lift his head up then he could feel a liquid being poured into his mouth and his head being put back down. He felt a strange feeling take over him as if the disease where being slowly swept out of his body. After a few moments he sat up.  
_

_"W-what did you do to you?" he asked incredulous as he realized all the pain, the nausea and all other effects of the plague he had been stricken with where gone.  
_

_"I turned you into a vampire." said Therese. And she reached into the bag she had brought and pulled out a mirror, which he took and looked at himself in. He touched the skin on his face which, already been fair to begin with, was now a chalky white and much healthier looking then it had been for days, when he opened his mouth he saw two pair's of fangs where his side incisor's had once been. "How?" Noah asked.  
_

_"As a Titanian I have many abilities." she said. "Now it's seems you will live to live another day and if all goes well a millennium or two."  
_

_Noah just continued to stare at his appearance still wondering if he was hallucinating.  
_

_"Now there is something I must ask of you." Said Therese.  
_

_"Anything." said Noah.  
_

_"Do you know of the fortress some miles to the west?" asked Therese.  
_

_"Yes, Castle Corvinus." said Noah."They say it is ruled by..."_

_"By vampire's yes" said Therese "And as you are also one now I need for you to go and be employed there."_

_"M-me, be employed there?" asked Noah "Why?"  
_

_"I like to keep track of things that go on there, I need someone to be a sort of spy for me, keep tabs on events that go on and send them to me at my home on the island of Vail. I want you to be the one who does this task for me." said Therese proudly.  
_

_"Why me though?" asked Noah, as a human he'd been plenty strong from working hard in the fields and chopping wood for most of his life, but he didn't exactly look intimidating, surely there were stronger better warriors she could have put this task to.  
_

_"Because I know of you Noah, I know that in spite of being a bit shy and that nervous stutter you occasionally get, you are loyal, brave, determined and intelligent and yet you also have a kind and gentle soul." she said "I know you got sick when you might have avoided it, that you chose to stay with your father and step-mother and care for them knowing you could catch the illness, these are qualities that I need for the task at hand." She said.  
_

_"Very well " said Noah "I owe you my life and I will serve you as best I can and in anyway I can."  
_

_"Good" she said gladly. "Do you know the way to the palace?"  
_

_"Yes my lady." he said.  
_

_"Good, and call me Therese if you please" she said. "Your going to go there and say your looking for work they will be compelled to take you and keep you on no matter what, don't do anything that might advance you as I want you to stay as unnoticeable as possible and while your there I want you to keep tabs on everything in this." she said holding up a leather bound journal. "You will write in it keep track of everything, you will find it never runs out of pages, hide what you've written by flipping the pages back wards then forwards and do the same when you want to reveal them. When something that seems important is happening write it down on a piece of the paper tear out write my name on the back and then burn it and it will find it's way to me, I will do the same when I wish to contact you."  
_

_"But My lady...Therese, I can't read." he said a bit embarrassed. _

_"That's alright Noah" she said "just put you hand to the page's and think of what you want put down and it will appear." she said "The same goes for image's. And I'm sure in time you will learn to read and wright you'll have enough time on your hands. And here" handing him a larger book "This is a book of Titanian techniques both in fighting and other such skills. I would do you good for you to learn how to fight should the time come."  
_

_As soon as night fell Noah headed to the castle, Therese used an enchantment to keep the werewolves at bay should he come across one. When he arrived he asked for work in the palace and just and they were compelled to take him on.  
_

**Present**

"So that's how you came to be with us." said Sonja amused.

"I've told you that story before." said Noah confused.

"Yes, but never in such detail." said Sonja. "Keep reading."

"Alright" he said "But I'll skip to the parts I know you really want to hear about."

**600 Years ago**

_Noah spent his first few day's at the palace doing the duties assigned to him, some night he would do chore's and other night's he would stand watch and just as Therese had requested he kept to himself and tried not to be noticed, and he sent letter's to Therese about council meetings that would occur or events between the vampire's and the human nobles. _

_ When he walked along the platforms of the castle he could see into the courtyard where several lycan slave's could be seen working, he was aware there were others who did more hard labor such as construction on the castle. There was one lycan who stood out more then the others, a ruggedly handsome lycan who name Noah had heard was Lucian. From what he had heard Lucian was the first of his kind and appeared to be a favorite of Viktor, the lord of the castle._

_ The first time he laid eye's in Viktor, Noah instantly disliked him, he could see sense the wickedness that lay deep within him. It his third night at the palace during a council meeting, Noah stood against the wall with some other low ranking servants should they be needed for anything. Viktor was seated his stone throne while other member's of the council sat around him in a circle as they were speaking the door opened and in stepped a young woman statuesque woman with long dark hair, dark eye's and vampiric pale skin, Noah was struck by her beauty. He soon learned that this was Sonja, Viktor's daughter.  
_

_ As per instruction by Therese Noah would report to her on council meetings, their affairs, there deals with the human nobles, all the while remaining unnoticed and doing his best not to gain any attention. It was one particular evening that he walking on the platform of the castle, carrying clean sheets from the laundry when he saw the Lady Sonja walking in his direction, he stood aside and put his head down in respect, but of course Sonja paid no mind to him, Noah wondered where she was going. Just as she disappeared out of sight Noah heard a noise coming from the courtyard and he ducking down a bit he peered into the courtyard and to his surprise he briefly saw Lucian slipping into the sewer's of the palace. He heard a noise on the other side of the wall when he went over he saw Lucian climbing out of the sewer on the other side. Curious, Noah, set the sheets down and found his way out of the palace and headed in the direction he saw Lucian going until he found himself near a cliff side, for a moment he thought he might have lost him, until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, quickly he jumped into the bush's and hid in the dark until surprisingly he saw the Lady Sonja heading down the path and after she passed him he saw her duck behind a part of the cliff that was hidden by rocks. He quietly headed towards the area and peeked around and what he saw shocked him. Lucian and the Lady Sonja kissing each other passionately, Noah looked away just as Lucian beginning to undo Sonja's clothing. Fearing he might be caught if he stayed much longer, Noah sprinted back to the castle. After he finished the chore he was supposed to do he headed back to his small room.  
_

_ He headed to the journal and began to open it when he heard a voice.  
_

_"You look flushed, you must have some big news for me."  
_

_Noah spun around and saw Therese standing before him.  
_

_"Therese?" said Noah "What are you doing here?"  
_

_"I wanted to see how you were settling in" said Therese "And it would seem to be just in the nick of time, you appear to have some big news for me."  
_

_And Noah went on to tell her of how he spotted Lucian and followed him through the woods to the cliffs and found him and the lady Sonja together.  
_

_"So their secret lover's" said Therese "Pray Viktor never finds out." The she turned to Noah.  
_

_"Be careful when you spy on people" said Therese "People will go to extreme's to keep their secrets hidden."  
_

_"I know" said Noah "I ran for fear of getting caught by them."  
_

_"And to give them privacy" said Therese sternly.  
_

_"Y-yes, of course." said Noah.  
_

_"Learn to be a shadow on the wall." she said "Have you been studying the book I gave you?"  
_

_"Every word" said Noah with great conviction.  
_

_"Good" said Therese proudly "It seems I made the right choice in you."_

**Present**_  
_

"So you knew the whole time you were there?" asked Sonja "Even before Viktor or any of the others?"

"Yes" said Noah "I'm not sure how long it was going on before I came along, all I know is I was there two years before they were finally found out."

"How did it happen?" asked Sonja " I were they caught?"

"Lucian fell out of favor with Viktor and he and a few other lycan's escaped" said Noah "I think he intended for Sonja to join him later on, but somehow Viktor became suspicious. When his suspicions were confirmed he had Sonja arrested, Lucian came back to rescue her, they almost escaped, but during the fight Viktor came out and challenged them. Then in front of everyone she announced she was carrying Lucian's child."

"She announced she was pregnant with me." said Sonja somberly.

"I watched the whole thing from the balconies of the castle." said Noah "I could see from Lucian's face he had no idea until that moment,he looked shocked. Viktor, however, was furious. They were both arrested and were set to be tried. As soon as they were in the dungeons I wrote to Therese and told her of everything that was happening and to my surprise she wrote back and told me she was coming. When she did arrive she told me to get Sonja and meet her in the weapons room at the end of the dungeons, but not to let Lucian know what was happening she said no one else could know. I did as I was told Therese presented her offer to Sonja to let her save you and raise you as her own , Sonja of course agreed and Therese used her power to speed up her pregnancy and with mine and Therese's help she delivered you right there in that weapons room."

"Therese told me I was born in a weapons room" said Sonja "She said she'd expect nothing less from a child of Lucian and Sonja."

"She only got a few moments with you" said Noah "She named you Sonja after herself, she said it was the only thing she had to give to show her love for you."

"She said that?" asked Sonja asked Noah.

"Yes she did" he answered "Then she kissed you on the head and handed you to over Therese. When I was walking her back to her cell I assured her that you would be safe and loved with Therese and she asked me if I would help her if I would help to make sure you grew up safe and happy and loved and of course I agreed."

"If she knew you she have known she didn't have to ask" said Sonja.

"And Therese kept up her end of the bargain." Said Noah "I remember I came to Vail a few month's later, I couldn't over how much she seemed to enjoy being a mother to you. She adored you as if you were her own child."

"And still she trained me as if I were Lucian and Sonja's child, as she used to say." Said Sonja proudly.

"Well you can't be born to two of the strongest fighter's I've ever seen be raised as a Titanian and grow up to be weak and defenseless." said Noah. "Even I was expected to train hard and learn there ways and I was neither. When Therese gave me that of Titanian technique's I learned and practiced everything there was to know."

Sonja stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"You know something Noah" she said "I loved growing up on Vail, it's one of the most beautiful lands in the world, but from my childhood the time's I remember being happiest were when you came to visit." she said.

"It was only a few times I was able to visit." said Noah.

"I know but they stand out in my mind as if they happened yesterday." she said "I have a vague memory of seeing you when I was an infant, and then when I was a small child, I remembered you were kind enough to play games in the yard with me. And when I got older I remembered many men had their eye's on me but I held out just in case the next time I saw you, you were one of them. And as I recall the night that festival we almost did a bit more then kiss."

"Like I said I didn't want to tie you down." said Noah. "I loved you too much."

"And like I said, I already was." said Sonja "I'm in love you, I've always been in love with you, I always will be in love with you."  
she said putting her head on his chest before changing the subject "Do you think my parents were as in love as we are."

"Your mother's death caused your father to start an uprising that brought on a centuries long war." said Noah "So I'd say no." he said sarcastically. "Another reason Viktor began to fear Lucian so much was when it was discovered he had the ability to control the werewolves."

"He could control them?" asked Sonja suprised.

"Yes the beasts Viktor himself could not tame where obedient to Lucian." said Noah almost amused.

Sonja thought on that for a moment before speaking again.

"Tell me more about them" said Sonja "there appearance I mean. Do I look more like one or the other?"

"Therese never showed you any likeness of them?" asked Noah confused.

"I wanted to ask her to make one but I was too embarrassed." said Sonja. Then Noah reached over for the journal flipped through the pages until he landed on one.

"Like Therese had said all you had to do was put your hand to the page's and whatever you wanted imprinted on the page's will appear be it words or images." he said handing it to her.

Sonja took the journal and saw on the page he had chosen there was an image almost like an impossibly detailed water color, it was of two people, they were together on the page but it was obviously two separate images, one was a beautiful dark haired, dark eyed vampire woman the other was of a strongly built man with matted shoulder length dark hair.

"That's them?" said Sonja almost to herself.

The more Sonja stared at them the more she began to see physical similarities to herself; Her mother's dark hair was the exact same shade as her own, the fullness and outline of Sonja's mouth were the same as her mother's, except her own was smaller and more shapely, both of their noses were long a straight except the tip of her's was more pert like her father's and while she and her mother had similar faces her chin was more heart shaped like her father's.  
And when she looked a the image of her father more closely she realized she had inherited his blue eye's.

"You look just like her" said Noah referring to Sonja "except your more beautiful of course."

Sonja didn't answer she just stared amazed the image of her parents.

"And if you turn the page's a bit" said Noah, and taking the journal he skipped ahead a few page's and their was an image's of an exhausted looking Sonja dressed in rags holding a tiny dark haired infant in her arms, in her eye's Sonja could see unbelieving joy.

"I put this down right after you were born and she was taken back to the dungeon." said Noah "The memories have to be fairly fresh for this to work like this, so I normally only put in images I want to keep."

Sonja saw more images one's of her as a child, her and Noah ,etc, and there was one that particularly stood out to her, it was of her and Noah the night of the festival sharing their first kiss.

"Thank you for showing me this Noah." said Sonja emotionally "When we return to Vail together, when this is all over, you should keep this, bring it with you."

"I'll make sure not to forget it." he said "After all my entire vampire life is recorded in there."

And suddenly a small burst of flame's appeared in front of them making them both jump. Out of the flame appeared a letter, knowing who it was from Sonja bent down to pick it up before reading it.

"It's Therese" said Sonja "She wants us to meet her."

* * *

AN: Okay so seriously this chapter took me forever to write and I'd better get a ton of reviews. In case any of you are wondering, yes Sonja and Noah made love in the last two chapter's. At some point in the past they almost went further with their relationship but as Noah said he didn't want to tie Sonja down, but now that they can be together he doesn't have to worry about that anymore. I'm sure many of you have guessed that Lucian thinks Noah did to Sonja if not you are extremely naive. And there's going to be a surprise towards the end involving Noah's past, but I don't want to give to much away.


End file.
